Chemistry II
by Sparkles Blue
Summary: This is a stand alone story but is also the sequel to Chemistry. The sexual chemistry between the three men makes an appearance the night before and after TLC.


A/N: This is the sequel to Chemistry. You don't have to read it to understand this story as it is pretty much a stand alone. But Chemistry is nice to read if you want to know how it all began.

* * *

Chemistry II

He was nervous. Tomorrow was their first big pay-per-view. Tables, Ladders and Chairs. He was such a newbie compared to the other five men who would be in the ring with him. Even though they had rehearsed the match completely twice, he still felt his stomach lurching. He was scared that was he going to mess every thing up. He was going to miss a cue, or not protect his opponent correctly and cause him injury. He would disappoint Vince, Triple H, the fans and most importantly Dean and Seth. He rested his head against the bedroom window in the hotel room. It overlooked the quiet street below but Roman saw nothing except the thoughts that were swimming before his eyes.

" Hi."

Seth's low voice pierced through his thoughts and brought him back unwillingly to reality. Roman turned his head slightly to acknowledge him and then refocused on the window. Seth stepped behind him, hooking his arm loosely around Reigns' neck.

" Is something wrong?"

Roman sighed heavily and shook his head. " It's nothing. Just thinking about the match tomorrow night."

Rollins patted his hand lightly against Roman's chest. " Don't over think it. You'll do great."

Roman shook his head. " Yeah, I hope so."

Seth used the hand that was around Roman's neck to turn his face towards him. " Seriously, you'll be fine."

" I just don't want to mess up." Could Seth understand what a big deal this was to him? The match was a big deal to all of them but to him especially. He didn't have the experience that they had working various matches for many years. Plus he felt so green when he saw them practising various moves and techniques. He felt as if when he step foot into the ring the following night that a big spotlight would be shining on him to reveal how out of his range he really was.

Seth saw the sadness and the conflict in his friend's grey eyes and he just wanted to make him feel better. Keeping his hand on Roman's jawline, he slipped his other hand around the bigger man's waist. Taking half a step, their chests were pressed against each other. He could feel the gentle rise and fall of Roman's chest through the thinness of his t-shirt. Both men were around the same height, give or take a inch. Roman's eyes opened slightly wider as his arms embraced Seth against his body.

It had been several months since their last kiss, which ironically, had been the first kiss. With slightly parted lips he met with Seth's. Rollins' mouth was comforting and warm as he confidently kissed him. His full beard rubbing against Reigns' closely cropped one. It was definitely a sensation different from what he was used to but he liked the feel of it. Roman felt a warm, calming energy flow through his body as Seth kissed him. The energy washed over his body, from his lips down to his toes. Soothing all of his worries and fears for the time being. He returned Seth's kisses unhurriedly, pulling Seth's bottom lip gently into his mouth and tracing it with the tip of his tongue. Seth tightly grasped the back of Roman's head when he did that. He kissed him harder and pressed his hips up against Roman's own so that Roman could feel his arousal.

Seth gave Roman a peck on the lips and pulled away slightly. Roman had a playful smile on his lips. His eyes sultry as they looked at Seth. He knew that Reigns wouldn't let him walk away as easily as he did that last time.

Seth tugged at the hem of Roman's vest and he understood what Seth wanted and took off the shirt. Seth already wasn't wearing one. He was clad just in a pair of dark blue gym shorts. Rollins motioned Reigns towards the bed. He complied and sat on the edge of it. Much to his surprise, Seth pushed him down on his back and then straddled his hips. He ran his palms flat against Roman's torso, sliding against his abs and up to his chest brushing his sensitive nipples.

Roman moaned as Seth touched his body. He still wasn't used to this male on male contact but fuck, his body was way ahead of his mind. His hands remained firm on either of Seth's hips, unsure of how to touch him or if he even should. Seth's lips were teasing his neck. Sharp jolts were pulsing through his body down to his cock making him hard quite quickly as those sweet kisses accented with the tip of Seth's tongue continue to trail down his neck to his collarbone.

Roman was breathing heavily as Seth's tongue traced around his nipple and a loud moan escaped his lips as Seth's teeth grazed against the tender bud before closing his warm mouth over it. He started rocking his hips against Seth's. He felt as if he had to. He was no longer in control of his body. All of his senses had been invaded by that bewitching Seth Rollins. His essence had been poured into him and it was making weak and pliable. To be easily molded by Seth's fingers, mouth and tongue. Those sinful lips were now brushing against his. He took one hand off of Seth's hips and pushed his fingers roughly through the partial brunette's hair, to crash his mouth against his. He kissed him needily. Hungry to taste and feel his mouth once again. Roman thought that he was in control of the kiss until Seth sucked the tip of Roman's tongue into his mouth. The tip of Roman's tongue laid on top Seth's own as he lightly sucked on it as his lips remained pressed against his friend. Roman's groaned vibrated into Seth's mouth and he felt the older man's hips now started to thrust against his. He had definitely forgotten about TLC for the moment.

Seth slid down Roman's hips and pulled off his shorts and underwear, casting them aside on the floor at the foot of the bed. Roman's cock stood up proud against his body. It's thickness and length made Seth's mouth water a bit. Damn, he was beautiful.

Seth pushed Roman's muscular thighs apart and positioned himself between them. He knew that Dean had tasted Roman's manhood before and Roman was looking at him with tense anticipation.

" Do you want me to..." Seth's voice trailed off. The implication was clear. He didn't need to come right out and say it.

Roman could feel the blood in his cock pulsing. His entire body was on fire craving Seth's touch. Having Dean before, he knew what a wonderful, intense experience it could be. But he had lusted for Dean before he had even touched him with Seth it was different. Seth was his support, his cheerleader when he was training. Seth was also fucking beautiful. His attraction to Seth didn't hit him all at once as it did with Dean. It built up over time, with him mentally trying to push it away, even though it always came back. It was bad enough that he had desired one of his teammates, but both of them? It couldn't possibly be, but it was. Now Seth was between his legs, his beautiful mouth inches above his manhood. Another impossible dream about to become real.

Roman nodded his head. " Yes."

He sighed as Seth's hand took a firm hold of the base of his cock. He moaned the heavenly father's name as he felt Seth's warm wet mouth close in on the head of his shaft. He cursed as Seth began to suck him deep into his throat.

" Oh God!" The words came out rather high for his tone as Seth licked expertly down his shaft moisturizing it and then taking some of the wetness back up with his divine mouth. The action causing Roman to dig his fingers into the bed sheets leaving little rips in the material as he did so. His body felt as if it was floating in a different dimension and he was trying to anchor it back to earth.

Seth fingers were pressing into the thin flesh on his hipbones. The pain added to the sensation that he was feeling as he felt his cock starting throb in Seth's mouth, he would be there any moment now.

" Seth, I'm about to cum." He warned. Just incase he wasn't a swallower like Dean.

Seth kissed the tip of his cock and then firmly locked his lips over it. Roman's entire body tensed as he splurted rapidly into Seth's welcoming mouth. An euphoric, unexplainable feeling overtook his body after his release. His floating body returned to him and washed him in a sea of sweet serenity.

Seth crawled on the bed to lay down next to him. Roman placed an arm around Seth's shoulder and drew him in for a sweet kiss.

" Do you want me to take care of you?" Roman felt as though he needed to repay Seth for taking care of him and making him forget any nervous feelings that he had.

Seth studied Roman's face briefly. " Have you ever done it before?"

Reigns shook his head. " No. But I want you to be my first." His grey eyes pleaded with Seth to let him have a try at it.

Seth nodded his head against the pillow. " Okay."

Roman kissed Seth briefly before moving further down the bed. Seth turned over to lay flat on his back. Roman was kneeling at the foot of the bed with his fingers hooked into the waistband of Seth's shorts. He could see that Roman was contemplating what he was about to do but he didn't say any. Even though he desired to feel Roman's mouth on him, whatever he decided to do would be okay with him.

His fingers were locked into the waistband of Seth's shorts as his thoughts swirled around and collided in his mind. He wanted to do this, it was a quite simple process really. But suppose he started but didn't like the taste of it. How then would he continue? How could he reject Seth like that after he had started? Would he risk hurting his friend like that? He shook the negativity from his mind. Right now he desired Seth. He could feel the adrenaline flowing through his veins. He wanted to make Seth feel as good as he made him feel. He wanted Seth to float like he did.

He kept his grip on the waistband and started to pull the shorts down. Seth lifted his hips to help him. As the pants slid past Seth's hipbones, Roman's breath caught slightly in his throat as the base of Seth's cock appeared. His eyes took in the smooth tan colour of the shaft and its hardness. His eyes moved further down to the tip of it all. It was dark pink and looked as if it would be silky against his tongue. He threw the shorts on the floor not caring where they landed. His entire body was enthralled by the sight before him. He had never been so close to another man's sex before. He didn't know if he would call Seth's cock beautiful. Was he supposed to? It certainly appeared that way to him.

A primal desire came over his body and he brought his head down to eye level with Seth's manhood. His own, hard and pressed between the sheets and his naked body. He could smell him. Seth. It was different from any man made scent. It was just a natural scent. The pure essence of the man. It invaded Roman's senses and permeated into his brain taking up residence. He needed to taste him now. Reigns supported himself by placing his palms on each of Seth's strong thighs. He pressed his tongue flat against the side of the head, liking how the sensitive flesh felt against it and then he moved it over to the next side tasting a drop that had escaped from inside of Seth. It was a bit different but it wasn't unpleasant. Since he had never performed on a man before, all Roman could think, was to do just what he would like. He sucked Seth into his mouth and started to follow his natural instinct. Before long he heard Seth moaning and he glanced up and saw that Seth had his eyes closed and his lips parted, his face contorted with pleasure. Feeling encouraged Roman continued sucking and licking Seth's cock to the best of his ability. He was beginning to love the feel of having Seth's shaft in his mouth and the power it brought him. The ability to have a man so weak that he begged for more until the endorphins over took him and he exploded the pleasure from his body. Roman had been on the receiving end too many times to count but he didn't realize how powerful the giver felt as well.

He could feel Seth's cock throbbing in his mouth and knew that he was about to cum. Suddenly he felt Seth trying to pull out of his mouth but he wouldn't allow it. His hands clasped down on Seth's hips, his fingers digging into Seth's firm cheeks.

" Roman!" His name fell out of Seth's mouth like a primal bark. The first spurt of cum hit the back of his throat. It was hot. It burned slightly as it slid down his throat. He didn't have time to concentrate on it as the second spurt hit and landed on his tongue. It was salty and rich and it sat thickly on his tongue so he had to swallow it down. As soon as he did another shot landed in his mouth. Seth was filling him with his cum and he didn't feel like a lesser man for it. He licked the head clean and then finally took his mouth off of Seth. He didn't realize until then how hard he was breathing.

He looked up at Seth who was looking down at him with half opened listless eyes.

" Was that good for you?" Roman felt as if he was asking about a job appraisal but he needed to hear Seth say that he enjoyed it.

Seth nodded his head. " That was fucking fantastic."

Roman grinned widely at Seth's response.

Seth motioned with his hand. " Come here."

Roman crawled up the bed next to him. Seth pulled him close and kissed him deeply not caring that he was tasting himself on Roman's lips.

" That was fucking awesome." He murmurred against Roman's lips between kisses. " It's about damn time you put those cock sucking lips of yours to use."

Roman pulled back a little and smirked. " Keep saying things like that, and it would be the last time these cock sucking lips get used on you."

He watched as Seth pretended to be shocked before he kissed him again. " Shut up Joe."

* * *

Seth was hurt. He wasn't supposed to go through two tables like that at TLC. The medic at the show said that he would be fine for Raw the next day but as Dean held him as they made it to their hotel room, he wasn't so sure. He left the door opened for Roman who was bringing in all of their bags.

In the bedroom, he laid Seth on one of the beds. He was awake and mostly coherent. He said that his head was killing him. He was still in his Shield uniform. He didn't shower after the match because Dean insisted he didn't want him to collapse inside the arena's showers incase he had fainted. Dean decided that he could help him shower safely back at the hotel.

He started undressing Seth, removing his shoes and socks. He took off the cumbersome vest and then the shirt that was underneath. Seth wanted to help him but Dean insisted that he relaxed and let him take care of everything. He heard the door to the room close and moments later saw Roman walking in weighed down with all of the bags and suitcases.

Dean's hand was on Seth's belt buckle as Roman came in. He undid the belt and unfastened Seth's pants, pulling them down along with his underwear.

" I'm taking him into the shower." Dean said as Roman placed the bags on the ground.

Roman looked over Seth's nude body and then over at Dean's fully clothed one. " Well how is that going to work?"

Dean already had one hand around Seth's waist as they were already heading to the bathroom. He looked at Roman a bit befuddled. " How do you mean?"

" Well how are you going to help him shower, when you're fully clothed?"

A lightbulb went off in Dean's head. He got where Roman was coming from. If he wasn't so focused on taking care of Seth, he would've thought the same thing.

With Seth leaning up against the wall looking at him grinning, Dean quickly stripped off all of his clothes.

Seth looked up and down Dean's body appreciatively but said nothing. Dean already knew his opinion on his body. He enjoyed leaning against Dean has he helped him into the shower. Dean turned the nozzle and hot water spouted out from the shower head drenching both of them. He took up a bottle of body wash and squirted a generous amount of the product into his palms rubbing them together.

Seth was leaning against the shower wall watching him. His head was throbbing like a jack hammer but having Dean taking a shower with him was turning him on. Dean's soapy hands moved over his chest and down his torso, stopping right above his hipbone. Dean then moved to his shoulders and down to hands. Dean then stooped down and rubbed more of the body wash onto his calves, working his hands up his tired thighs. Dean's hands massaged his inner thigh, being careful not to brush against his semi-erect cock. He knew that Dean was trying to be as professional about it as he could. That he wouldn't come on to him since he was injured but that didn't stop Seth from yearning for him. Infact, he wanted him even more because of how gentle he was being. He looked at the water running down Dean's broad back as his auburn hair was slicked back as he washed Seth's other thigh. His dick was hard now. He gently tapped Dean on his cheek with it.

Dean was at eye level with Seth's shaft and he looked up at him a bit bewildered. He saw the desire in Seth's eyes and knew what he wanted but he shook his head.

" We must get you to bed."

" Please. C'mon. Just a little." Seth voice sounded almost child like as he begged him that Dean relented.

Dean looked as the water cascaded off the delicious looking cock that was right at the entrance to his mouth. It wasn't that he hadn't thought about it or wanted to but he was trying to put Seth's desires before his own. He sucked the wet cock into his mouth, finding it relatively cool to the heat of his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down on the shaft hearing tiny whines escaping from the back of Seth's throat. This man made Dean do things to him that no other man could ever make him do. Dean only sucked him for just over a minute before he stood back up and faced Seth. He didn't know how it happened but they were embracing each other, chest to chest, cock to cock. Dean's blue eyes wandered all over Seth's youthful face. How the hell did this man become so important to him? How did he manage to awaken these carnal desires that he thought he had only for women? He would be damned if he knew.

With one hand he reached behind Seth and turned off the shower. They were both clean. He couldn't take the tension anymore and claimed Seth's inviting lips as his own. They were just as soft as he remembered. Seth's tongue found his and they became reacquainted like old friends. Both of the men were melting into each other as they stood there in the cold shower stall.

Moments like these weren't frequent between them. But sometimes the lid to the cauldron fell off and the desires spilled over the sides and they couldn't do anything but give into them. He couldn't recall the last time he had kissed Seth deeply like this or Roman. It had probably been months ago. They both had permanent women in their lives who loved them as Colby and Joe. He too had not so permanent women elsewhere who would be most likely shocked if they knew of such activities. But when they were together, their friendship and desires were mixed and neither of them knew how to explain it. But it was easier to attribute these desires to Seth, Dean and Roman than to Colby, Jon and Joe. An illusion maybe, but for right now, it worked.

* * *

A/N: So how do you guys like Chemistry II? I'm thinking this maybe a mini series after all.


End file.
